This will be the 18th year Henry Ford Hospital has been a participating member of the Southwest Oncology Group. Our participation in the past has been very good with regard to patient entry and scientific participation. In the coming year we expect to be as productive as in the past. With increasing interest in combined modality therapy, multiple disciplines at Henry Ford Hospital are now involved in these cooperative group studies. These include not only Oncology and hematology, but also Pediatrics, Radiotherapy, Immunology, General Surgery and several of the surgical sub-specialties. It is estimated that between 225-275 patients will be treated on SWOG protocols. In addition, it is anticipated that several of the staff at Henry Ford Hospital will actually participate in protocol design. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hass, C.D., Coltman, C.A., et al incl. Talley, R.W.: Phase II Evaluation of Bleomycin. Cancer 38:8-12, 1976. Baker, L.H., Talley, R.W. et al: Phase III Comparison of the Treatment of the Advanced Gastrointestinal Cancer with Bolus Weekly 5-FU vs. Methyl CCNU and Bolus Weekly 5-FU. Cancer 38:1-7, 1976.